Mystery Christmas
by Tragic Priestess
Summary: Murder spree in a small town. Killer leaves no evidence or clues.Can anyone stop this killer before he finishes his 25 days of Chistmas massacre? Anzu x Mai.


**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Yuugiou!

**Warnings:** Shoujo-Ai, Mai X Anzu. They will only be referred to by thier last names through this fic. No flames but I do accept constructive criticism.

**AN:** I got this idea from one of my original stories. This is another story for my Mai x Anzu site when I re-make it into a shrine. My next one-shot will be done for Christmas and will be my first Anzu x Shizuka fic. I'm thinking of making two one-shots. One with the pairing of Anzu x Shizuka and the other one would be a Horror with Mai x Jou as the main pairing. The Anzu x Shizuka one is definite. The horror version of Mai x Jou is a maybe.

* * *

"This latest discovery brings the murder count to a tragic number of twenty four of our fellow citizens .This killer is evading our city's finest. People are contemplating moving. The police aren't much help and..."

The reporter droned on about the inept cops in their town and their inability to find the crook. Detective Mazaki and Kujaku were on one of the hardest cases in their careers. Both had a long standing record of catching the guy they sought. This one was different. The killer left no clues. They'd been living in this town for almost ten years. The victims were neighbors, friends and co-workers. This was a very personal case for anyone involved.

The murders started on December first which just happened to be the first snow day for the town this year. The first day of Christmas started with murder and it's been one every day since then. Today was the twenty fifth. The twenty fourth victim was found last night. It was Mr. Kane. He was a High School English teacher. He was a perfect citizen and great teacher. Three A.M. in the morning and they were looking for a way to catch this killer before the grand finale of the 25 days of murder. The name that the press had been calling this massacre.

"What do we do now"? Asked Detective Mazaki to anyone listening.

"You better come up with something fast" responded the chief "the mayor is on my ass night and day about this mess. It's making him look bad and messing up my potential raise"

"It's that all you worry about Chief, your raise. We got bigger things at hand."

"Quit acting so self-righteous. I'm sure you wouldn't turn down a raise if you had the chance. I got six kids. It takes money to raise them. Instead of starting your speech like you always do why don't you and your partner get out and look for some clues to close this case?"

Detective Mazaki mumbled a few words then walked out with Detective Kujaku. They'd only been working together since this murder spree. Detective Mazaki said she had suspicions on who the killer was but wasn't sure. Her idea was so farfetched that if she told anyone they probably would have her locked away.

Years ago Detective Mazaki and Kujaku lives were much different. Mazaki was a High School student with a crush on her best friend Yuugi. She never did get to tell him and when she finally got the courage, he had proposed to Rebecca. Kujaku thought she would be with her old flame Jounuchi but he left her "to find himself" as he put it. She did get married to a rich guy but a marriage without love is doomed to fail. After a bitter divorce she decided she would recreate herself and Mazaki was there to help.

Mazaki and Kujaku were the only openly homosexual couple on the force. Because of that, they got a lot of flack from superiors and the press. It's also part of the reason they never got to work together.Their relationship began not out of love or even lust.It began mostly because the other person was familiar. That's not to say there is no love between them now. In the beginning they were simply two lonely souls looking for companionship.

Detective Mazaki and Kujaku parted ways and said they would meet up later. "No sense working on an empty stomach" joked Detective Mazaki as she drove off to her home.

Hours later they get back to work when all of a sudden an officer approaches Detective Kujaku. He says he has an important call for her from her ex-husband. Detective Kujaku reaches for the phone and barely five minutes pass before she slams the phone down and runs out with her partner.

On the drive there Detective Mazaki asks her what's wrong.

"It was my ex-husband" Kujaku started "He says he's trapped the killer and they're locked in. There is no way he can get out. I've accidentally locked myself in that room many a time when we were married. But he says we need to hurry. He seems to think he could get away."

The ex-husband subject wasn't a subject Mazaki liked to bring up. Her partner could get quite distant at even the mention of her ex. There was something about him that just set her off at times. Since he's been in the area more she's been more distant in thier relationship. Mazaki wasn't the jealous type but she couldn't help but wonder if her partner thought about getting back with her husband and kids. Kujaku lost custody of the kids because the judge didn't think that children should be raised by a gay couple.

"He thinks he will escape from a locked room? How hot is this room?" asked Mazaki.

"Room temperature. Why should that matter?"

"It's just an idea I have. I'm sure it's nothing."

The two detectives got to the house in a little over an hour. Detective Kujaku grumbled all the way there. He lived over an hour away. She wondered why he couldn't just call the local police. Why would he call a detective that lived so far way if he's trapped with the killer?

Once they arrive they walk straight to the room he should be in to see him knocked out. There as a puddle of water in front of him. Detective Mazaki shook her head as her worst fear had come true.

"I knew it all along" said Detective Mazaki.

"What are you saying? Do you know who did this?"

"Yes, but you won't believe me if I told you" Detective Mazaki said while examining their surroundings.

"Try me" Detective Kujaku said.

"It was a snowman" she answered. The next answer was not what Detective Mazaki wanted. Her partner stopped what she was doing and laughed for awhile and then said this is not the time for jokes.

"It's not a joke" said Detective Mazaki.

"Oh yeah, Frosty the snowman killed these people" joked Detective Kujaku.

Detective Mazaki started again "Think back to how all the people were killed. You yourself said you cannot get out of this room. It locks you in. The snowman melted before we got here. It stayed aroung long enough to get your ex."

It had been snowing everyday since the first so they didn't seem all that unusual. They happened in really cold places. But today was the day that the snow had finally started melting. Maybe this thing knew it's time was up and wanted to take someone out with it.

"So, what do we tell the chief partner"? asked Detective Kujaku.

"It can't be the truth unless you want to be locked away" responded Detective Mazaki.

"An unsolved case. I hate those. Do you think we'll have this problem again?"

"Maybe next winter, maybe not. Hopefully not."

"Yeah, let's clean up here and go.

Detective Kujaku called the station to report yet the last and final murder in this massacre. She tells her partner to go to the car and get her a few supplies.

Once Detective Mazaki was out the building Detective Kujaku smiled. Her partner would never figure out her part in the scheme. She never realized how hard it was to lose her kids to that monster and it was all because of who she was dating. She couldn't dump her love and stay with him in an unhappy relationship just to make the judge happy. Yes, it was a snowman but no one knows why or who brought it to life. With her ex out the picture she could finally be free. No more having her horrible ex tell her when she can or cannot see her kids. No more hiding who she's with. The first twenty four were just innocent citizens. She couldn't kill her ex first or it would be too obvious. Her life would finally be exactly as it should be.Her, Mazaki and the kids. No one will ever find out she thought as she busied herself making sure she looked distraught over the death of her ex-husband.


End file.
